The invention relates to a sound suppression system and more specifically to a sound suppression system that would be used with a gun or with an internal combustion engine such as used on a lawnmower.
In the past sound suppression systems have been designed to be used with guns but most of these have involved a highly complicated structure to manufacture. Also these previous sound suppression systems have not been entirely satisfactory in muffling the sound caused by the explosion when the bullet is fired. Previous sound suppression systems for guns also did not have built into them the capability for varying the position of the baffles within the sound suppression chamber in order to vary the degree to which the sound is muffled.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel sound suppression system that can be used on a gun.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel sound suppression system that can be used in conjunction with an internal combustion engine such as used on a lawnmower.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel sound suppression system that creates additional turbulance within its sound suppression chamber thereby muffling the noise of the explosion created upon the firing of a bullet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel sound suppression system that is economical to manufacture and easy to assemble.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel sound suppression system that has a minimum number of parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel sound suppression system that has adjustable baffle structure.